


Obrigado pelo nome

by Eustakiah, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aniverse, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Puns & Word Play, literalmente, trocadalhos do caralho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Kurapika estava cansado das piadinhas repetitivas, sem criatividade e sem o mínimo de graça que faziam com seu nome. Foi a sua vez de chutar o balde d'água e dar uma resposta a altura
Kudos: 2





	Obrigado pelo nome

**Author's Note:**

> eu tive essa ideia numa conversa com a marhux , que me pediu pra fazer um teste de quem eu seria no HxH  
> deu kurapika  
> e eu obviamente não tinha maturidade pra issokkkkkkk  
> espero que gostem

Em suas quase duas décadas de vida, ele ouviu sempre as mesmas piadas de mau gosto com seu nome. Até quando ele teria que aguentar toda aquela baboseira ridícula?

_“Sarapau”._

_“Cicatrizapinto”._

_“Revigoracacete”._

Último de seu clã e único do sangue Kurta. Mesmo assim, suportava tamanha falta de respeito. Poderiam chamá-lo de arregão, dizer não sabia brincar, mas o loiro já nem ligava para sua reputação.

— Sim, eu sou um Kurapika de primeira linha. Posso até dar um jeitinho na sua, se quiser. Já que você preenche o único critério necessário.

— Qual o critério?

— Eu só Kurapika _Kurta_ , fela da puta.

**Author's Note:**

> gostaro
> 
> Enfim, queria agradecer a Sourcandy, que na teoria deveria ser só uma beta, mas me ajudou tanto que foi quase uma coautora; à maravilhosa helper Lexyee, que me fez rachar de rir enquanto pensávamos em trocadilhos eróticos  
> e, novamente, a marhux, que me fez thread de twitter no meu pv do discord sobre o kurapika já que eu não conhecia o fandom


End file.
